victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Water
Water is one of the eight Elemental Magic's in Victubia. Description Water is one of the basic element a magi can be born with. Water Magic is a hydrokinetic ability to control water in all of its various forms. Unlike other element, Water is the only element where the user would be able to control the state of the element itself, making it one of the most versatile element. Water can be found almost everywhere, and with enough skill, Water Magi can draw water content from plants, soil, or even the air. Also Water Magi's ability to change the state of their element means that they are capable of thermal manipulation of the element.[src] Properties Water Magic is one of the most versatile element, with the ability to change the state of the element from Liquid, to Solid, or Gas. Water exhibits a great range of usage, from Offensive, and Defensive capabilities, even Survival, as it allows the magi to generate or take water from environment. Water Magic is also one of the element that can be affected by weather. While not directly enhancing the element, Rain allows easier access to water for Water Magi, and although not necessarily preventing them from manipulating element, cold or hot temperature will hinder water magic to change the state of the element (ex. Ice to water, or vice-versa), thus reducing the versatility of the element. But extreme heat however, will prevent Water Magi to control their element properly, as the heat will render the element to evaporate immediately. Characteristics * Wide range of state, from Liquid, Gas (Mist/Fog, Cloud, Steam), Solid (Ice, Snow). * Can be found almost everywhere * Very versatile in usage. Relation to other Elements * Fire is weak against Water as it naturally extinguish Fire, though Water is weak against extreme heat. * Earth and Water are somewhat neutral and doesn't directly affect each other, though it is possible for both of them to affect the state of each other (water into muddy water, and earth into mud) * Wind in a way is strong against water, as it has smaller particle that allows wind to easily 'slice' or redirect water. Not to mention for Water in Gas form, is easier to manipulate by Wind Magi.[src] * Lightning is strong against Water, as impure water is a natural conductor for electricity. * Wood and Water has somewhat symbiosis relation, since plants will have water content and Water Magi could draw water from plants, while plants requires water to grow.[src][src] * Metal is neutral to Water, and has no direct effect on each other. Trivia * Water Magic is based of Waterbending in Avatar Universe, with similar concept of thermal manipulation. ** Unlike the Avatar Universe, Water Magic has no healing ability. ** Water Magi can also be affected by Moon Phenomenon, but not near as much as Waterbenders.[src] * Blood manipulation is also based of Bloodbending of the same universe, and is also treated as serious crime.http://ask.fm/VICTUBIA/answer/117434230987 src Gallery Happy Birthday Jo.gif|Water in both liquid and solid states Mayor Gabbi.jpg References Category:Elemental Magic Category:Magic Category:Terms